


day off

by kkoljohda



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Edging, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkoljohda/pseuds/kkoljohda
Summary: just some chanhwan fuckings





	day off

A day full of lazing around and playing games would be the perfect day for Jung Chanwoo. The other members were busy with their own schedules, except for him and Jinhwan who'd been given the day off, but the elder had gone out by himself for a movie marathon.

Having no one to bother him for the day, he decided to completely enjoy it to its fullest.

He woke up at 10 am and turned on his PC immediately, opening up the game he's been really into lately.

Halfway through the afternoon, Chanwoo thinks about relieving himself since the others weren't home. Slowly lifting the hem of his shirt up, he teases his left nipple whilst his other hand cups the bulge which was starting to form on his sweatpants.

Coating his fingers with spit, he thumbs at the slit and presses under the head of his cock. A sigh leaves his lips as he circles his rim, and pushes a finger inside.

Not enough, he keeps the pace and inserts another finger, trying to reach his spot. Once he finds it, his breath starts getting ragged, his dick leaks precum and his chest feels rather hot.

"Fuck," he mutters while reaching for the phone on his desk, quickly snapping a picture of himself and sends it to Jinhwan.

Putting his phone down, he continues thrusting into himself slowly as he waits for a response.

It's a surprise to him that his hyung answered so fast.

**sexy** **hyung** **(16:27)**

Fuck

Baby

Wait for me

'll be there in 10

**chanwoo (16:27)**

alrigtj

Chanwoo groans and stops fingering himself, instead he pumps his cock gently, not wanting to come by himself.

Sure enough, in less than ten minutes, he hears a couple knocks on his bedroom door.

"Chanwoo?"

"Yes hyung."

Chanwoo opens the door to be greeted by a messy looking Jinhwan, as if he'd been running all the way here.

"Fuck you, you can't just send me that in the middle of the day," Jinhwan grumbles, then kisses the younger like his life depended on it.

Chanwoo moans into the kiss, and backs down onto the bed, letting his hyung take control. Jinhwan takes off his jacket and shirt, his kisses traveling down, onto his chest, until he reaches Chanwoo's hipbone.

"So pretty, baby, so desperate hmm?"

"H-hyung."

"Couldn't wait until I get home, huh? So impatient," Jinhwan gets on top of Chanwoo and bites at his collarbone.

"Yes hyung, I tried w-waiting but I was too turned on. I thought about you, hyung."

Jinhwan chuckles and kisses Chanwoo's lips,"I'm honored, baby."

Chanwoo whimpers.

"What's wrong? Like it when I call you baby?" This earns him another exhale from the younger, "I think so. You're so cute, Chanwoo-yah."

The elder reaches into the nightstand's drawer for lube and condom. He pours the lube onto his palm and pushes a finger inside Chanwoo, only to stop a split second later.

"Did you... Stretch yourself out already?" Chanwoo flushes at that, and nods. Jinhwan laughs, and kisses his forehead. "Do you think you could do it again, baby? I would love to watch you."

Chanwoo nods again, and starts fingering himself again, this time with three fingers. Jinhwan watches with adoration as the bigger male's breath starts getting racier. He pushes away Chanwoo's hand, only to gain a whine from him.

"I was so close to cumming, hyung."

"Hmm, don't want that to happen without permission. Don't you agree, baby?"

Chanwoo whines again, and looks down to see his hyung's already half-hard cock.

"Wanna. Suck you off, hyung."

Chanwoo licks at the underside of Jinhwan's dick and slowly swallows down on it, tonguing at the head. Jinhwan revels in the pleasure and grabs Chanwoo's hair, thrusting into his mouth. Chanwoo gags a bit, and suddenly starts to shake as he pulls off Jinhwan's cock.

Jinhwan is confused, but he figures out what happened.

"Did you cum? Just by sucking me off?"

"Shit, hyung, just hurry and fuck me."

A laugh bubbles up Jinhwan's throat and he replies, "I think I've told you I don't want you to come without my permission. That's no good, Chanwoo-yah."

"And babies who don't do good should be...?"

Chanwoo gulps and answers in panic, "P-punished," as he looks Jinhwan in the eye.

Jinhwan rolls the condom onto his dick, smiles and straddles Chanwoo onto his lap, "Ride me."

He aligns Jinhwan's dick with his hole and sinks down, and starts moving slowly a few moments after.

"So good, baby. You're doing great."

"T-thank you, hyung."

Jinhwan notices Chanwoo's thighs trembling, and deduces that his lover is probably tired. Grabbing at the younger's hips, he plants his heels into the mattress and starts thrusting up.

Chanwoo heaves a breath he doesn't know he's been holding.

"Feels g-good, hyung."

His moans starts getting louder, the hand on his cock starts pumping faster, and Jinhwan knows this means Chanwoo is close.

He keeps thrusting at a steady pace, and suddenly holds the shaft of Chanwoo's dick firmly, stopping him from coming.

Chanwoo starts rambling, "No, no, please, hyung-"

"I told you, bad boys should be punished."

Jinhwan flips Chanwoo over so his back is on the bed, and with one hand pulls his hands above his head, pinning them onto the headboard. He ties the sleeves of the shirt he wore earlier around Chanwoo's head, creating a makeshift blindfold.

He begins pistoning into Chanwoo more earnestly until the headboard slams at the wall. The new angle lets the younger see stars and as the visual sensory deprivation gets him even more sensitive as he can't see what Jinhwan is doing.

Licking at Chanwoo's nipples, he lets go of his hands and lets Chanwoo suck on his fingers.

Setting a brutal pace, he fucks into Chanwoo and stops again when Chanwoo starts shouting about going to come soon.

Jinhwan hears a soft sob, and immediately pulls out.

"Fuck, baby, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

His thumb carresses the younger's tears away.

"No, hyung, I'm okay, I'm really okay. It's just- fuck, it feels so good I can't help it-"

Jinhwan sighs in relief and kisses his baby.

"Color?"

"Green."

Jinhwan pushes back into Chanwoo and this time, he thrust even more rigidly, his cock hitting all the right spots.

"Hyung, hyung. I want to cum. Please let me cum."

"As you wish, baby."

Jinhwan pounds into Chanwoo impossibly faster and kisses him, his tongue exploring into Chanwoo's mouth, before letting go to suck on his neck.

"Chanwoo, I'm going to come."

"Hyung, wait, please take off my blindfold," Chanwoo begs.

"Why so?"

"I w-want to see your face when you come."

Jinhwan's heart clenches at that and he swiftly pulls the blindfold off, before kissing the younger again.

His pace and rhythm gets messier and clumsier, his dick hitting at Chanwoo's prostate making him babble over and over hyung, _hyunghyunghyunghyu_ -

Chanwoo finally comes, and clenches down hard on Jinhwan's cock.

The feeling itself makes Jinhwan groan, and he comes after another couple thrusts as Chanwoo watches.

Jinhwan falls down on top of Chanwoo's chest and pants, "That was... Great, Chanwoo. You did great, baby."

Chanwoo smiles at that, the smile that reaches his eyes. "Thank you, hyung. I think I want to do that again next time."

Jinhwan takes a towel and wipes off the cum on Chanwoo's stomach, "Sure, baby."

Next time.

**Author's Note:**

> || for chanhwan gc; i love you!
> 
> for my beta! thank u for proofreading!!!
> 
> this is my first fanfiction ever so pls tell me if there are any mistakes etc! thank you


End file.
